


Неожиданный ход

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Сайд-стори к фанфику «Один плюс один», написанному по мотивам фильма «Дикий, дикий Вест».Написано на флешмоб «Сцена к фанфику по заявке» для Iren. по заявке «Один плюс один», первый поцелуй»





	Неожиданный ход

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.

— Давай договоримся! Если выживем, ты меня поцелуешь!

Ёдзи выкрикнул это явно в запале, ну не мог же он всерьёз такое предложить. Ая фыркнул, высунулся из-за угла дома и выстрелил. В ответ тут же прилетела целая очередь выстрелов. Палили как минимум из четырёх стволов.

— Сколько их там? — спросил Ёдзи, продолжая жаться возле него к стене. Ая ощущал тепло его плеча. Прикосновение дарило чувство надёжности. Как это случилось, что возле Ёдзи он начал ощущать надежность и защищённость? Всего-то ничего, пара совместных операций. Ая решил, что обязательно подумает об этом в более спокойное время. Вопрос и правда требовал размышления. А сейчас...

Он прицелился получше и выстрелил. Раздался вскрик.

— Уже на одного меньше, — сообщил он, с трудом скрывая удовлетворение.

— Здорово. Проклятые мексиканцы. Не пойму, почему КР не мог послать сюда отряд? Почему решил ограничиться нами двумя? Да, они грабят банки. Да, убивают. Прикончить их, и вся недолга. Зачем ещё собирать какие-то там доказа...

Раздался выстрел, Ёдзи охнул и грузно навалился на Аю со спины. Ая молниеносно развернулся, вскидывая кольт и стреляя почти интуитивно. Попал.

Тощий усатый детина свалился навзничь в утоптанную пыль. И как только умудрился подобраться к ним незамеченным? Должно быть, сидел в засаде этом здании, когда они начали перестрелку.

Жаль, мексиканец далеко упал, прямо на линии огня, а ведь его патроны и винтовка очень бы пригодились...

— Ёдзи? Ёдзи, ты как? — Ая не смотрел на него, снова выглядывая из-за угла дома. Больше смельчаков не было, мексиканцы предпочитали отстреливаться издалека.

— Нор... Нормально... Задело меня. Руку.

— Зажми. Приложи платок.

— Без... тебя знаю...

Ая почти не глядя выстрелил в сторону грабителей, засевших в здании банка. Ответные выстрелы прозвучать не замедлили. Интересно, у кого первым кончатся патроны? У них там что, целый арсенал? Если Ёдзи не просто задело, если он не сможет отстреливаться, то шансов у них остаётся мало.

Ая поправил шляпу, сдвинув её на затылок. Солнце стояло почти в зените, было жарко. Городок со всех сторон окружали горы, и сейчас, по жаре, в знойном мареве их очертания плыли и дрожали.

Можно сказать, это задание КР они с Ёдзи провалили.

— Держись, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — выдавил Ая.

Ёдзи только еле слышно угукнул. Он сидел, опираясь спиной об оштукатуренную стену дома. Правой рукой зажимал левое плечо. Куртка на нём была из тёмной кожи, поэтому Ая не видел, много ли Ёдзи потерял крови.

Они прятались за зданием почты, та стояла как раз напротив банка, по другую сторону улицы. Вверх по улице находилась железнодорожная станция, вниз — дорога на фермы и пастбища. Когда Ая с Ёдзи пришли в город, мексиканцы уже засели в банке. Оставалось только не дать им покинуть здание с награбленным и ждать подмоги, которая придёт неизвестно когда. Плохой план, очень плохой.

— Как думаешь, Юки ещё долго? — спросил Ёдзи.

— Надеюсь что нет, — скупо ответил Ая, бросив ещё один взгляд на Ёдзи. Несмотря на загар, тот выглядел каким-то бледным, выцветшим.

Ая снова посмотрел по сторонам. Неожиданно решение пришло само собой.

— Не стреляйте! Мы сдаёмся! — выкрикнул он.

— Ты что, сдурел? — Ёдзи выпучил глаза.

— Мой друг ранен, ему нужен доктор!

— Они пристрелят нас как собак! Ты на солнце перегрелся? — продолжал гневно шептать Ёдзи.

— Тихо, так надо, — одними губами прошептал Ая и продолжил громче: — Мы правительственные агенты! Вы сможете получить за нас большой выкуп! Гораздо больше денег, чем вы найдёте в этом сейфе! Если, конечно, вообще сумеете его взломать!

— Выходи, хватит трепаться! — выкрикнули ему с той стороны улицы.

Ая осторожно выглянул из-за здания.

— Держи оружие на виду! Руки вверх!

Ая беспрекословно подчинился, приподнимая свой кольт на поднятых вверх руках.

Из дверей банка с опаской вышел мексиканец с винтовкой наперевес. Следом — ещё один, явно его приятель.

— Я хочу поговорить с вашим боссом, — громко сказал Ая. — Мы с моим другом можем вам доверять?

— Эй, Мигель! Этот узкоглазый говорит, что тебе нельзя верить! — второй верзила обернулся.

Из окошка банка высунулся третий мексиканец — более бандитской рожи Ая ещё не видел. Именно портреты Толстого Мигеля висели на всех столбах страны с надписью «Разыскивается».

— Да ну? — деланно удивился Мигель. — Какой нагл...

Где-то вдалеке одиноко рявкнула винтовка, и висок Мигеля плеснул кровью, будто взорвался. Мексиканец повис животом на низком подоконнике. Следующие два выстрела положили обоих его подручных, те даже голос подать не успели. Тела упали на пересохшую пыльную землю.

Юки, как всегда, был на высоте.

Ая быстро рванул в распахнутую настежь дверь, чтобы проверить, не прячется ли внутри ещё кто-нибудь, но в живых больше никого не осталось. Под прилавком валялся труп того бандита, которого он смог застрелить во время перестрелки.

Теперь нужно было вернуться обратно к Ёдзи.

— Эй, ну как? — спросил тот, сжимая судорожной хваткой кольт. Видимо, сперва услышал шаги, и только потом узнал Аю.

— Всё закончилось.

Ая глядел на него и хмурился. Скорее всего, Ёдзи потребуется операция по извлечению пули. Хорошо, что в поезде есть всё необходимое.

— Пойдём, обопрись на меня.

Он помог кряхтящему и охающему Ёдзи подняться. К счастью, тот не думал терять сознание, заливать всё вокруг литрами крови и помирать. Просто время от времени постанывал от боли, но держался. Медленно ковыляя, они прошли по пустынной улице к поезду. Их никто не остановил. Местные жители со страху попрятались в своих домах. Трупы мексиканцев никуда не денутся.

— Помнишь? — спросил вдруг Ёдзи, когда до вагона оставалось всего несколько шагов. — Ты обещал мне поцелуй.

Наверное, ему сильно напекло голову. Или тепловой удар случился. Или болевой шок от раны.

— Не обещал.

— Ты согласился. Нельзя обманывать умирающих.

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но ты не умираешь.

— И всё равно, ты обещал, — упрямо гнул своё Ёдзи.

Кажется, таких глупых споров у них ещё не было. Ая помог ему подняться по ступеням, они вошли в вагон. Ёдзи молчал так тяжело и с такой силой сопел, что Ая чувствовал его обиду, будто та была материальной.

— Ну хорошо, — сдался он, взвесив все за и против. Их спор не стоил и выеденного яйца.

Ая стянул со своей головы шляпу и шагнул вперёд. Он взял Ёдзи за плечи и притянул к себе, чуть приподнявшись на носках. Разница в росте ещё никогда так не раздражала его, как сейчас. Да и вообще вся ситуация была какой-то дурацкой. Ну, подумаешь, поцелуй. Они больше времени потратят на разговоры. Раз — и готово...

— ...и что ты в следующий раз придумаешь? — спросил Ая, быстро отодвигаясь.

— Так я и знал. Ты совсем не умеешь целоваться! — заявил Ёдзи, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Тебе явно надо преподать несколько уроков, чтобы...

Он оборвал свои слова громким вскриком. Это Ая сжал руку, которой держал Ёдзи за раненое плечо.

— Раздевайся, быстро. И ложись на стол. Сейчас будем удалять пулю.

Ёдзи отдышался и, кажется, произнёс что-то вроде «садист». Ая не слушал. Старался не слушать. Ощущение чужих губ оказалось неправдоподобным. Непередаваемым. И, в то же время, сама затея казалась безрассудной. Так почему же он пошёл у Ёдзи на поводу? И, кстати, зачем Ёдзи вообще это было нужно?

Ая мельком увидел себя в зеркале, когда шёл за саквояжем с хирургическими инструментами. На щеках яркими пятнами горел румянец.


End file.
